AllAmerican Girl
by X24NEKO
Summary: Another song fic. This one popped into my head as I listened to Carrie Underwood's song, All-American Girl. Please read and Review. Romance little/friendship/family. Gambit/Wolverine


I've taken a liking to Carrie Underwood's song All-American Girl. I also pictured Wolverine as the father, me as the daughter, and I guess Remy as the football star. I guess an older version of Rogue as the mother. _this is the lyrics_

* * *

_Since the day they got married,_  
_He'd been praying for a little baby boy._  
_Someone he could take fishing,_  
_Throw the football and be his pride and joy._  
_He could already see him holding that trophy,_  
_Taking his team to state._  
_But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket,_  
_All those big dreams changed._

Logan sat in the waiting room with some of the other team members. Marie was in the other room giving birth to their first child. He had prayed with all his heart since they were married that they would have a little boy. He wanted to do every father/son thing with him. He had a smile on his father, thinking of his little boy, but then the nurse walked in, holding a pink blanket and gave the little baby girl to him. He looked at the his baby girl in his arms and grinned, his big dreams changed.

_And now he's wrapped around her finger,_  
_She's the center of his whole world._  
_And his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American Girl._

At the county fair, Logan held his little Amanda in his arms. She was nearly a year old. She looked at him with her big blue eyes, giving the all too familiar puppy dog eyes, wanting to go up on the big ferris wheel. Logan looked at the ferris wheel and looked back at his daughter and grinned., nodding. He couldn't say no to her. She was the center of his world and his heart belonged to her.

_Sixteen short years later,_  
_She was falling for the senior football star._  
_Before you knew it he was dropping passes,_  
_Skipping practice just to spend more time with her._

Amanda, sixteen, was watching the football practice. She leaned on the front stadium seats railing, dreamy look in her eyes as she watched the senior football star, Remy LeBeau. She was falling for him. Remy walked up to her during a break from practice. They talked and much later, he was skipping practice to spend more time with Amanda.

_The coach said "Hey son, what's your problem? Tell me, have you lost your mind?"_  
_Daddy said "You'll lose your free ride to college. Boy you better tell her goodbye"._

After school Remy had frowned at the coach. "Non, I ain't lost my mind, coach." And he walked away from him and to her and Remy walked her home. Remy got home and saw that his father, Jean-Luc was frowning at him. Remy sighed at what he said. "I can't tell her goodbye. I love her so much."

_But now he's wrapped around her finger,_  
_She's the center of his whole world._  
_And his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American..._

Remy grinned as they walked to the movie theatre. Amanda looked at the different movies playing. She saw one that she had been wanting to watch for a long time. A drama romance movie. She looked at Remy with her blue eyes, giving him her puppy dog eyes. "I know ya don't really like these kinds of romance movies, Rem. . ."

Remy smiled sweetly at her. "We can go and see it, cherie."

Amanda smiled at him and they got tickets for the movie.

_And when they got married and decided to have one of their own,_  
_She said "Be honest, tell me what you wanted?"_  
_And he said "Honey, you oughta know... Sweet, little, beautiful... one just like you. Oh a beautiful, wonderful, perfect_  
_All-American..."_

Amanda grinned at him, happy with his answer. She kissed him and he kissed her back. Short nine months later, they had their beautiful baby girl.

_Now he's wrapped around her finger,_  
_She's the center of his whole world._  
_And his heart belongs to that sweet little beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American Girl._  
_All American Girl._

_

* * *

_Please review_  
_


End file.
